The Perfect Fit
by Solstace0990
Summary: What would have happened had Tobey really gone good?...


Hello! Thanks to all the people who've read, and special thanks to those of you who have reviewed on my other story, Perpetual Love. The idea that caused me to write this story was simple. I was thinking of ideas for my other story, and sadly, I got writer's block and was unable to continue to the 4th chapter. So, I decided to write another story, to see if writing something else would get the creative juices flowing. Of course, I wanted to incorporate one of my favorite characters, Tobey. So, I thought of all the episodes that contained him, and a question formed in my head. What if, on the episode, Tobey goes Good; Tobey continues his act even after he loses to Violet? And thus, I began to write.

I of course, don't own any characters or the episode itself, just the modifications done to it. Thanks, and I hope you like it. =)

P.S- Because I know that so many other authors have taken interest to this subject, or episode, I'm truly sorry if any of this is in any way parallel to yours, (now or sometime in the future.) If it is in any way, please contact me and I will change it.

O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o

Chapter I: Epoch

The day dawned brilliantly for Theodore Tobey McCallister III.

Today, as he very well knew, was the Young Inventor's Competition; and he did intend on winning, both the prize, and the heart of the city's plucky young heroine.

But today, he wasn't planning on cheating or destroying, as he usually did.

Today… he would behave like a respectable young man. Today, he would be good.

He had concocted the wild idea after waking from his sleep. As usual, the 10 ½ year old had dreamt about the object of his affection, but last night's dream had been no sweet story with the white wedding he always pictured.

It had started that way, until it had morphed into a nightmare in which the town chased him down the streets of the city, with Word Girl leading the assault. Her eyes had resonated hatred and fury, and her voice had carried above the others, even in the entire calamity. He had woken with the word "Villain!" ringing in his ears.

He had woken shaky and frightened, with dread weaving into his core. He had murmured over and over that it was just a dream, and nothing else. After he had confirmed it was pure fiction, he began to consider the meaning of it; lately, it seemed that all his dreams ended up with that same scene in the end. The only thing that had come up in his head was the fact that they all called him a villain.

"Villain," he had begun to recite. "a noun; a cruelly malicious person who is involved in, or devoted to wickedness or crime."

He had grown furious at the word. He had always thought that the term "villain" was a label posted on him by misunderstanding people. Word Girl had the term "superhero", and he knew very well that they weren't too different from each other. So why should he get the brunt of it all? Just because he occasionally tore the city apart with robots and she didn't?

A sudden quote had run through his head. _Scars make monsters,_ he had thought grimly. _But I'm not a monster_, _am I?_ "No, I'm not," he had answered promptly. 

He couldn't help it; his mind had swerved in reverse back to Word Girl. _Stupid idiotic labels, _he had thought. They were the only thing that stood between him and Word Girl. Even he knew that she wielded them like a weapon, a shield, so he couldn't venture too close, so she wouldn't have to share her feelings.

Especially her feelings concerning him.

He had delved deeper, pondering. The two seemed to connect; obviously he was a villain, and she a superhero, so the only way to fix that was obvious. "The only way," he had murmured, "to get rid of those labels, is for one of us to change." He had sat pensive for a couple of minutes.

He couldn't change Word Girl; she was too engaged in doing good. Besides, he had tried once before. _So then I'll…_He had stopped short of saying it. _Be rational Tobey, _he had thought. _There's no way you're actually thinking of doing this._

He had scorned his better judgment and continued. "Perhaps"_, _he had whispered, "I could turn good."

He remained as still as a stone and let the words hover in the air, at the same time thinking, _Did I actually say that?_

He had then started to weigh the pros and cons, as he was always told to do when making a decision. Winning would be a cinch, surely. Nobody could possibly out-invent the only 10 ½ year old boy genius in Fair City, so he wouldn't have to deceive or cheat, and that was being good to some extent. He could act, so being polite to others he didn't necessarily like was solved too.

He had stopped there. All those pros were enough to convince him that he could. He had said it once, nervously, out loud, hoping it'd give him more control and confidence.

"Yes, I can be good."

And so that was that.

Now, he further toyed with the idea, and found that he liked it. He felt illuminated, radiant, and rather intelligent for having thought it up.

"Word Girl will be proud that I'll be so well-behaved! If she sees how good I can be, she might change her mind about me!" He exclaimed.

He strolled to his vanity and raised one hand in a salute. His voice came out clear and victorious.

"I, Theodore Tobey McCallister III, will behave well for the rest of this day." _And for however much longer it'll take to impress Word Girl, _he recited in his head. Because that was, after all, the main goal propelling him forward.

Then, he bowed his head-something he assumed all good kids did- and innocently wrapped his hands behind his back. Letting his long blond eyelashes fall to his cheeks, he breathed in softly and closed his eyes.

As soon as he closed them, he quickly opened one bright azure eye from beneath his lashes and peeked at himself in the mirror. He was shocked to find that he looked almost harmless, meek, and blameless.

He smiled brilliantly. This was going to be a piece of cake.

O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o

Becky Botsford could hardly contain her excitement as she glanced over at the men and women setting up the giant stage for the Young Inventor's Competition. The giant spotlights hung in the catwalk above, waiting to shine on its next winner.

Next to her, Violet Heaslip stood, nervously tapping her foot on the green grass growing lush in the park. "What if," Violet breathed in her soft, dreamy voice, "the judges hate it?"

Becky vigorously shook her head. "I happen to think the idea is rather genius Violet. I mean, your product is useful for two things at once."

As Violet stood considering Becky's words, Becky's mind slipped back to the stage. Randomly, her thoughts swerved to Scoops, and she wondered if he was going to be reporting on the event. "Surely he must be," Becky thought, peeking around the perimeter of the park for him.

As she did so, she inconspicuously smoothed down her maroon skirt and shifted the position of her headband on her gleaming hair. Beside her, Bob rolled his eyes and gave a protesting squeal.

Becky warily looked down at him. "What? I just want, you know, to look nice, in case Scoops comes."

Bob rolled his eyes once again.

Violet had heard Becky's comment and began to search for Scoops as well. _How nice! Becky wants to look nice for our dear friend_! She thought, completely unaware of Becky's real motives.

In the split second that it took Violet to open her mouth to tell Becky this, something stopped her short.

Several screams of terrified people wafted out towards them. Becky jerked instinctively; she knew that it was one of the villains pulling some sort of stunt. She longingly looked once more behind her to the stage. _Oh well, I guess Scoops and the Competition will have to wait._ She peeked once over Violet's shoulder to glance at the time.

Becky wringed her hands in exasperation. _Why is it that every time I have something important to do, they ruin it? _"Ooh! There's only 5 minutes until it starts! I'll have to make this quick."

Violet furrowed her brow in confusion. "What are you talking about Becky? Make what quick?"

Becky quickly shifted her eyes around the park, looking for something to inspire her to invent a believable excuse.

Unfortunately, none came. "Uhm… I, have to go, look for an acorn?" She said, her eyes lingering on a nearby tree, where a squirrel ran up the edge, carrying a treasure of acorns.

Violet seemed even more baffled. "Why?"

"My mom, she told me she needed one."

"But why?"

The screams intensified as they drew closer. Becky's hands grew into tense balls, her knuckles taut and white under her skin. In a final act of desperation, she blurted, "Just because she… collects them!"

Bob slapped his hand on his forehead. Obviously, he thought it was a rather lame excuse.

Becky grinned; perhaps too widely, because Violet took one surprised step back, confusion churned into her delicate pale features. Becky stumbled over her words. "We'll be right back Violet!"

Tugging Bob behind her, she sprinted towards the back of the stage, ignoring Bob's squeals of protest that 'She was going too fast, and she would rip his arm off.' When she was sure that no one had seen her run there, or was looking at her now, she quickly changed into her superhero alter ego.

"Word up!" She whispered.

Bob gave an inquiring squeak, which loosely translated into, "Who's causing that?"

Word Girl opened her mouth to respond when a citizen's bloodcurdling shriek answered both Bob, and left Word Girl standing, mouth agape.

"Robot!"

Word Girl's hands clenched.

"Tobey."

O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/

Tobey stood on his robot, a feeling of sweeping exhilaration engulfing him. Below him, the citizens of Fair City ran out of the way of the robot's far-reaching stride, shrieking in terror. Tobey shook his head slowly.

_Foolish people, _he thought_. I'm not doing anything wrong!_

Shaking this thought from his head, he eagerly turned in every direction, looking for Word Girl. _She should be here… _He blinked, straining his eyes looking for the tale-tell red streak of gleaming light. He knew for a fact she'd be here; it was, after all, a public event, and hadn't she said in an interview with that despicable reporter Scoops that she'd be here?

He stayed motionless, his blond hair glowing in the sun, his heart palpitating- waiting for his love to arrive; waiting to show her his surprise for her.

O/o/O/o/O/o/O

"Tobey, Tobey, Tobey…" Word Girl huffed. She could already see Tobey's gargantuan robot in the distance, and him standing on its shoulder, a halo of light illuminating his hair and pale face.

He almost looked… handsome, in some strange way.

Word Girl quickly bit her tongue for thinking such a stupid thing.

O/o/O/o/O/o

Word Girl didn't disappoint, she flew towards Tobey, a blurred red bullet. He sighed and he felt his heart hum. _What a lovely girl she really is…_

Word Girl grudgingly took in Tobey's expression as it turned from sappy to a superior smirk, drawn across his face.

"Word Girl! How lovely to see you!" Tobey exclaimed, pressing a large, red button on his remote.

Word Girl flinched slightly as the robot's hand came crashing down towards her. The descent was so quick, she barely had time to trust her hands up above her head and prepare for the hit. She constricted her face and muscles as the metal object loomed closer and closer, eclipsing out the sun. Her eyes remained on Tobey's face and she fiercely wished that a random glitch in the robot would send him free-falling to the ground.

The hand still fell and Word Girl felt the weight almost upon her. She clamped her eyes shut and remained in the awkward position; her arms shot up in the air, her cape glistening in the wind.

Seconds passed. Word Girl stayed tense_. When will it fall so I can stop it?_ She thought. Moments later, she slowly opened one eye and peeked above her.

The hand hovered six inches above her, spread wide. Word Girl's voice came out jumbled.

"But how…how, why didn't you attack me?"

Tobey chuckled and slowly shook his golden, blond head. "Silly girl, I'm not here to fight you."

"So you're just here to destroy things, rig-"

Tobey abruptly cut her off, and tilted his head towards the robot's hand. "No, not at all."

Word Girl blinked twice rapidly, stunned. "But then, why…" She drawled off as she took a good look into the hand.

Much to her dismay, it held a bouquet of red roses; each one as fair as a gleaming sunset.

Word Girl rummaged in her head for words. "Gee Tobey, that's… they're so, um, lovely."

Tobey's knees buckled abruptly and he momentarily lost his balance from atop his robot. "Just like you," he whispered to himself.

Word Girl heard the words with her super hearing, slithering eerily into her head. "What did you say?" She asked, the words coming out unnaturally sharp.

"Nothing," Tobey grinned, fumbling with his bow tie and blushing a fierce scarlet. "I, um, picked them myself. I spent hours looking for the loveliest ones that were in full bloom."

Word Girl gaped. Were these roses a distraction? She knew deep down that Tobey almost always had something up his sleeve… "Tobey, are these roses supposed to be a distraction? Because in all honesty, I don't have time for any of this!"

Tobey stared into Word Girl's livid, lovely face and his heart fluttered as rapidly as a hummingbird's wings. "No, these hard earned roses are not a distraction. I am not, for the record, here to fight you or to destroy anything."

Word Girl's temper flared white-hot. She hated Tobey's abilities to push her buttons every time they fought. _Trying to make me think he isn't here to destroy! Trying to distract me with gorgeous red roses…_Word Girl quickly shook the thought from her head. Tobey, and anything that had to do with him, had to be villainous. "So the roses"- she gritted out through her teeth- "aren't a distraction?"

Tobey shook his head. "No, they aren't. Take them, won't you? I worked so hard to pick the best ones."

She glowered at them, and finally, after a protesting squeal from Bob, stretched out a hand to take them. Magnetized, her hand floated to them. "So, if I'm correct, the roses are a desperate attempt for me not to tell your mother, right?"

"No," Tobey answered, getting slightly exasperated. "They are not a distraction to keep you busy while other robots run rampant, and no, like I said before, I'm not here to destroy anything; so you'll have no need to fight me. I'm here for the Young Inventor's Competition."

Word Girl remained silent, hovering half-heartedly in the air. After a moment, her mouth unhinged and she spoke. "So… you're just here to enter in the Young Inventor's Competition?"

"Yes."

"But then why, that?" She concluded, pointing to the roses in her arms disdainfully, which, combined with her hovering, made her look like a supernatural pageant queen.

"What, I can't be nice?" Tobey asked, the warm fever climbing up his face.

"Well, yes, I guess you can, but…" Word Girl trailed off.

Tobey suddenly grinned, a warm smile toasting over his pale face. Word Girl's anger rushed freely. _I knew he was fooling me_! _I knew his whole nice thing was an act! And now he's smiling like he always does before he attacks me! _

She prepared for his usual battle cry of "Robots, attack!" already forming millions of ruses in her head. She prepared the new strategy her and Huggy had just planned out yesterday, and she hugged him tighter, prepared to launch him.

But Tobey's attack never came.

"This, Word Girl, what you are witnessing," Tobey started, a victorious undertone in his voice, "is the start of a new era! An epoch, if you would prefer to call it that."

"An epoch?"

"Yes; from now on"- Tobey's voice had amplified, so all those in the park and streets turned towards him, surprised- "I, Theodore Tobey McCallister III will turn a new leaf! From this moment on, remember the turning point! The day Tobey finally went good!"

O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O

Well, that's it! If there are any mistakes, please tell me, (I didn't proofread very well, I had tons of homework) and if the name of the Competition is wrong (which it probably is), then I apologize, but I haven't seen the episode in forever. Thanks!


End file.
